parliament_of_polfandomcom-20200214-history
Neo-Viking Union
"The greatest warrior fights with with honor, strength and glory. A warrior with no honor is an assassin, one who uses deception to commit his fell deeds. A warrior with no strength is but a mere man, standing against an army. And a warrior with no glory is a coward, one who runs at the first sight of an enemy, at the first drop of blood spilled." ''-Commodore, Party Founder'' The Neo-Viking Union is a party of the /pol/ Parliament that aims to bring back the former glory of the Vikings, Landsknechts and similar Northern/Eastern European warrior cultures. Party Color: #6f9cal Ideology Party Leadership Positions The Party is ultimately led by the Union Chief, who oversees the actions of the Party's Departments. Neo-Vikings do not enforce racial boundaries, but do believe racial/ethnic differences exist. The Union Chief's ancestry ideally has an ethnic makeup of at least 50%: * Germanic, * Swedish, * Finnish, and/or * Norwegian. Other key leadership positions include the Chief of Commerce, the Chief of the Footmen, the Chief of the Navy, and the Chief Shaman. Members that are not the Chiefs of these categories can be either Collective-Party Representatives, or Party Division Representatives (giving the title Representative of Commerce, Representative of the Navy, etc.). Economic Ideology The Neo-Viking Union believes in very limited government spending in almost all fields except trade and military. A flat-rate income tax rate for citizens is supported, with tax breaks given for acts deemed honorable and glorious, such as optional military service or working in public-service jobs such as the police or emergency services. As the Neo-Viking society's income would be based highly on commerce, a flat-rate income tax is laid upon cities based on commercial income. Tariffs are laid upon exports. Rather than social security, retirement is based on the fruits of an individual's labor. Each individual's pay has a fraction of it set aside to be put into a private retirement fund. Unemployment payments can be given to workers currently without a job. Payments only last up to 14 months, and if the state finds evidence that the person is not actively searching for a new job the person's payment will be revoked. Military Ideology The Neo-Viking Military is Divided into 2 major branches, the Footmen and the Navy. These are then further divided into smaller sub-divisions. * Footmen ** Footmen Scout and Light Assault Division ** Footmen Heavy Assault Division ** Footmen Combat Engineering Division * Navy ** Naval Pilot and Air Crew Division ** Naval Artillery Division ** Naval Strategic Defense and Transport Division Battle with Honor Deception and covert actions are to be seen as an unfair method used by weak men to attain victory without right. Surveillance and spying by foreign nations, including Internet surveillance, will be treated as acts of war. Battle with Strength Before entering the military, potential soldiers will be tested for their capability in aerobic endurance, physical strength, and intelligence. Soldiers entering the armed forces, whether male or female, must test a score that puts their overall fitness in at least the 75th percentile of all humans. Upon joining the military, soldiers will be sent to the Footmen or the Navy, and will then be sent into a division of the branch that fits their highest-scoring fitness type. For example, a soldier who tested highest for intelligence could be sent to either the Footmen Combat Engineering Division or the Naval Strategic Defense Division. Soldiers are given rigorous physical exercise on and off duty to keep themselves combat-ready. Soldiers will do a mixture of all types of fitness training, however training will be specialized to fit their role in the military (ex. Scouts and Pilots will carry out more endurance training, Heavy Assaults and Artillery Troops will carry out more strength training, and Combat Engineers and Strategic Defense Troops will partake in numerous puzzles and tests to enhance cognitive ability). Battle with Glory All soldiers that are physically and mentally fit must serve at least 18 months in the military, leave not included. Desertion, whether off duty, on duty or in combat, is comparable to treason. Becoming an officer in the military is determined solely on performance in the military; an enlisted man can achieve the same rank as a military academy graduate if they prove to be of equal merit. Women Women are allowed to serve in the military and attend the military academies. They must meet the same standards as male soldiers. Social Ideology Religion There is no required religion, however there is strong support for Christianity (Protestant/Catholic) and Norse mythology. Views on Marriage and LGBT people Divorce is allowed, however it is something that should not be considered normal. People of the same gender are allowed to be united under law, however no religious institution should have to bind the two if it went against their views. A person cannot have their gender legally changed. Women A successful society belongs to those who know where they belong. A woman can apply for any occupation and expect to be fairly selected if she has the proper qualifications for that job. Along with women in the workforce, housewives are praised in the society as the backbone of the family unit. Other Social Views: * Abortion is legal only after a court approves that there is evidence to say either the child was conceived by sexual assault, or that the child's birth will cause medical problems. As with divorce, abortion should not be considered a good or normal thing. * The death penalty can be given to someone convicted of anything worse than a pre-meditated murder, given in the form of electric chair. In more rural small towns, public beheading is an acceptable form of execution. * In terms of education, there is no "everybody's a winner" mentality. If someone fails a certain number of classes in Grade 9 or above, they will be sent to vocational school. There will be publicly-funded schools for the academically and intellectually gifted.